Xander's new life
by Coinin
Summary: This is another YAHF. one amongst many of this site. Xander dresses up as something else, no soldier for him. This is planned to contain several oneshots further on, but right now its Jason Todd that occupies the first spot. Rated M just in case. There is some bad language in the chapter.


Hi, its been awhile since I posted anything on , but finally here comes something.

Believe it or not, but I started on this oneshot for over 1 and a half year ago. Its taken a looooong time writing it and its not even that long. Just 12 pages on M. Word :/

Anywayyyy, I hope you like it. Just a warning, its an AU and some of the characters might be a little OOC.

And its been ages ago since I watched Buffy and especially the "Halloween" episode in season 2, so I've mostly based this story from either memory or what I've read on an episode guide.

Anyway, on with the story. I apologise if there any strange sentences or misspelling.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own either Btvs or Young Justice or any of the characters in either of the shows.

**Beware the Red Hood**

Xander couldn't believe his bad luck. It was just typical that he had been _'volunteered' _for taking kids trick or treating by that ogre Snyder. He looked around for something in the new shop for a costume. He made a disgusted face when he saw Willow and Buffy gushing over an 18th century dress. No doubt she was intending to buy it to impress Angel or something. He snorted and turned his back on them. They really grated on his nerves sometimes. Honestly, how could they think that it was romantic when a mortal and a corpse were involved? Shoving those thoughts away for the moment, it was no use on getting upset, he continued to look for something to wear. His first plan on going as a soldier was down the drain since some kid had snatched the last toy-gun.

"Can I help you, young man?" a British voice asked from behind him, causing him to jump in the air and whirling around. There was something about the man that caused his defense to go up, but he seemed harmless enough. In the end Xander left the shop with a wig, a red hoodie with a 'J' on the left chest and green contacts.

* * *

><p>Later while the Scoobie's were out with the children, the male Ethan , sat in the shop in front of a strange bust with two faces. Then he started chanting.<p>

"_Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni__, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas. Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. __Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"_

* * *

><p>All around the town people who had bought anything at "Ethan's" were morphing into whatever they had masqueraded as. Xander started as some of the kids suddenly became real demons and scared the others away. But before he could do anything to help pain littered his body. The intensity of it caused him do drop to his knees and finally black out. Never realizing the changes his body went through as another soul took place in his body.<p>

Jason bit back a scream as he woke up. His body felt like it had been smashed, burned and smashed again. He opened his eyes carefully and sat up slowly. Jason looked around in confusion. The last thing he remembered was pain, numbness, heat and then nothing. His mind felt scrambled, disoriented. He looked down at his hands, they were gloveless. He looked at the rest of his body. His upper body was covered by his red hoodie and his lower body was covered by his black jeans. That was strange; he could've sworn that he had been on a mission in his costume.

He looked at his surroundings when the commotion around him finally registered. It was chaos, absolute chaos. Monsters and other creatures ran havoc in the suburban-like neighborhood. His eyes widened and felt fear run through him. However, as a small girl was about to get attacked, his training kicked in. He kicked some kind of fish-creature away from her and picked her up. His eyes darted around trying to find someplace safe. As his eyes swept across a house, he saw an elderly couple gesturing them towards their home from a window. He ran towards the door and leapt inside when it opened, he heard it slam close behind him and the lock click.

"Thank goodness you made it. Are both of you alright?" the elderly man asked them as the wife comforted the crying girl who Jason had saved.

"Yeah, but what the hell is going on?" Jason asked feeling frustrated at not knowing what was going on around him. The old male sighed and shook his head.

"We don't know. One moment everything was a quiet, normal Halloween night and the next some of the people outside go crazy. You're very lucky that you weren't hurt." Jason felt the same agony he'd suppressed when he first woke up run through his body again. He bit his lip trying to calm down; it was no use to get panicked at the moment. He looked at the old man.

"Is there a phone I can borrow to make a long distance phone call? Or if there's a pay phone in the neighborhood?" Jason asked, hating how vulnerable his voice sounded. The elderly couple looked alarmed at the thought of him going outside again.

"You can use ours. There's no way that we're letting you out there again. Who are you going to call if I may ask?" The gentle lady asked. Jason looked at her and a memory of his mother overlapped the elderly woman. Then he got a flash of his mothers dying body and the Joker's insane laughter.

"M-my family… I need to call them, just in case something happens. I'm just here visiting." Jason got out slightly. It was partly a lie, but he couldn't tell the truth. He had no idea why he was there. He needed to know what had happened, why he wasn't with Dick, Bruce or the team.

Jason was taken to a room that looked like a small study by the old man and was left alone to get some privacy while making the call. His fingers shook while he dialed the number to the mansion. It was the safest choice to get in touch with his family in case both Bruce and Dick were out on a mission. Alfred was usually always there and he could get in contact with the other two easily. The phone rang five times before he heard a click and the butler's gentle, British voice greeted him.

"_Wayne Manor, how may I help you?"_ Jason's eyes prickled with tears as he heard the familiar voice.

"Alfred? Is Bruce or Dick home?" Jason asked, his voice shaking with the emotional stress that he was under. He could hear the sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line.

"_M-master Jason?" _Alfred asked in disbelief, with a small bit of hope and horror mixed in it.

"Alfred, what happened? I… I can't remember! It's like everything is messed up! I thought I was on a mission, but then I woke up in the suburbs and there's monsters running around! And I thought it was May, not October! I remember mom, pain and the Joker laughing. What happened to me?!" Jason rambled, sobs racking his body as everything finally caught up.

"_Master Jason do calm down. I know things must be confusing, but try to keep a calm head, sir. Master Bruce and Master Richard are out with their associates. I'll contact them and let them know where you are. I'll take care of it, just stay in the area." _Alfred said gently, calming Jason down slightly. Jason looked outside through a window, looking out at the chaos.

"I can't promise that I'll stay in the house, Alfred. There are people getting hurt out there, I need to help in any way I can. I'll make a trail or something to show where I'm going though." Jason said with a determined edge in his voice. He could almost hear the butler's smile over the phone.

"_I'd expect nothing else from you, Master Jason. Do be careful. It would cause Master Bruce and Master Dick much distress if you got hurt." _Jason could almost hear an "again" in the tone of the elderly male, which confused him even further.

"Can't promise anything, but I'll try. Just… Just hurry." Jason said before gently ending the phone call. He knew that the butler would go straight down to the cave and locate his position with the computer. Then he would make sure that both Dick and Bruce would be informed of his phone call. They might be out with their teams, but he knew that both probably would come and get him. What he didn't know was why the butler sounded so spooked when he talked to him. He shrugged and left the study. He found the old couple and the girl in the kitchen, the girl drinking hot cocoa. They all looked up as he entered the kitchen.

"Did you talk to your family, dear?" the old lady asked gently. Jason nodded twice, his eyes taking in the kitchen.

"Yeah, more or less. My grandfather answered. He's going to notify my father and brother." Jason replied somewhat distracted. He looked at them for a moment and then he walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, young man? You're not thinking about going out there are you?" The old man asked sharply. Jason gritted his teeth. He didn't like when people treated him like a kid that needed to be protected, especially strangers. Bruce and Dick were the exceptions to that rule, they were family.

"Yes, I'm going back out there. People are still out there, I need to help any way that I can. Thank you for your hospitality, but I need to go." Jason asked and left while the elderly couple was still stunned by his decision. He ran towards the shadows and stayed there as he scouted the area.

As he moved around he mostly kept to the shadows, but when he stumbled upon someone who hadn't gotten to safety yet, he jumped into action and engaged the thing that was attacking the human. He tried not to hurt them too much though, in case they were the victims of magic, thus only knocking them out if he could. Otherwise he escaped as soon as the human had gotten away.

He tried not to scream as a girl ran through him. Through him! A small petite redhead ran through him like he was air. His heart beat wildly in his ribcage. The girl hadn't noticed him, seemingly having a goal in mind. She just continued running down the street. Jason really wished that Bruce and/or Dick would come soon. This was just crazy. Give him the rogues of Gotham any day compared with this.

Not fifteen minutes later he encountered an 18th century noble woman running away screaming. He actually blinked at that. What the hell?

Then he saw some other people seemingly looking for someone called Buffy. Who the hell named their child Buffy? He shook his head at that, but decided to follow them anyway. He didn't show himself to them, not even when they were surrounded by vampires of all things. His ears caught a faint, familiar sound and if he'd been a cat, his ears would have perked up. He saw the familiar silhouette of Miss Martian's space ship. He also noticed the familiar shape of his brother coming out from it as it landed on the roof Jason was perched on. Jason's lips started trembling and his eyes filled with tears. Nightwing approached him with determined steps, not even bothering being stealthy. Nightwing stopped right in front of Jason, putting his hands on his hips. Jason looked into the lenses of Nightwing's domino mask with his green tear-filled eyes. Nightwing seemed to look for something.

"Jaybird?" Nightwing said questioningly after a moment of silence. Jason nodded once, then launched himself to his brother and clutched onto him like a baby koala. His tears finally released the tears he'd suppressed since he woke up. He felt his brother wrap his arms around him and then gently slid them down to a sitting position on the roof.

"Nightwing…" No names of the field. He remembered that in his emotional breakdown. "What happened to me? I-I remember mom, the Joker and pain. Pain, fire and then… nothing. Why am I here? What happened?! What happened? I-I… Did the Joker kill me?" Jason asked with a small voice. Nightwing seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then he hugged the younger boy closer.

"I'm sorry Jaybird… We tried to get to you in time, but by the time we got there… The warehouse exploded. Batman chased him down and put him in a body cast, he's actually still in it." Nightwing replied his voice cracking slightly. Jason nodded numbly. He'd suspected as much, but getting it confirmed made it all more real.

"Then why…How am I even here? Am I even real?" Jason asked softly. Nightwing didn't say anything at first, seemingly thinking on how to respond.

"Well, we could always get Miss M or Martian Manhunter to look inside your head, but they're not with me. I'd have to bring you back to HQ to get confirmation, besides Batman would want to take a DNA-test to be sure. "Nightwing said. Then there was this tugging feeling inside of him. He let go of his brother and started to clutch his head in agony. He could hear Nightwing's frantic cries of his name, but it felt like he was calling someone else. He wasn't sure what was happening or who he was. Two sets of memories filled his mind, both felt real, but he couldn't be sure which was his. He slumped to the ground, energy completely gone.

Nightwing shook Jason in desperation, trying to get his attention. Jason's eyes were clouded and lacked the usual mischievous glint they usually had. They swirled between dark chocolate brown and green, as if trying to decide with color they should be, then finally settling as green with a chocolate brown ring around the pupils.

"Jason? Jason?!" Nightwing said loudly. The younger shook his head, then looked up with hurting puppy eyes at the older teen. A look that Jason never had possessed before.

"I-I don't think I'm Jason… I used to be Xander… but I'm not him either. Who am I?" he asked in confusion, sounding very small and lost. Nightwing frowned at the implications.

"I don't know." Nightwing said gently. "I think you need to come with me. We'll figure things out, I promise." Jason/Xander nodded slowly, still in a daze. Then he seemed to think about something.

"Can we make a stop first? I need you to bug a place…" he trailed off, gaining the curiosity of the Boy Wonder.

An hour later they landed in Mount Justice, where the rest of the Young Justice team waited with their mentors. Jason/Xander had fallen asleep on their way there out of pure exhaustion, so Nightwing had to hold onto him as he guided him half-asleep down the ramp. They were immediately rushed to the medical room on the base. Batman carefully drew blood from Jason/Xander, who flinched at the sight of the needle. The Dark Knight then left to compare the DNA with Jason's, taken when he was first adopted by Bruce. Meanwhile the Martian Manhunter scanned the identity-confused boy's mind, going through memories. The boy in question couldn't care less, as long as he got an answer to who he really was. Nightwing was sitting beside him, holding onto the boy to offer comfort. J'onn drew away sharply, gaining the attention of the team that hadn't left the room.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she floated to her uncle. J'onn merely raised a hand, stopping her.

"I am alright, M'gann. Merely surprised. I did not expect the boy to have a mental guardian, much less one being an Alpha Hyena Primal." J'onn explained. Jason/Xander blinked at that, not really expecting it either. Then memories of eating a raw pig came to mind and he couldn't help but to feel sick. He was quiet positive that he looked green as well. A gaging sound left him, causing a few eyes to look at him worriedly.

"What else did you find out J'onn?" Batman asked as he came out from the shadows where he'd been for a few minutes.

"He is definitely Jason, but he is also a young male named Xander Harris. I'll try and sort his memories, so that they make more sense to him, but from what I can tell you might want to ask Doctor Fate for advice. It seems like this is more of his expertise." J'onn stated. Batman frowned at that.

"Magic… I'll be right back." Batman left for the room with the zeta tube, a while later he returned with Doctor Fate. Doctor Fate looked at Jason/Xander, seemingly staring into his soul, but in reality looking at the magic and other things enveloping his aura.

"I can not do anything for the boy. He has been marked by true Chaos, more then likely a trickster deity. All I can say is that the last spell should have turned whoever it affected into whatever they dressed up as, but it should not have been permanent. The only reason for this to happen could be that the boy's aura seems chaotic in nature, drawing in mystical energies like a sponge. As far as I can see the two souls have become one." Doctor Fate explained as good as he could. Some of them looked horrified at the prospect of someone being stuck as someone else, not having a choice in the matter.

"So, what then? We can't take him back to his family, but at the same time we can't take him away from them. What should we do?" Black Canary voiced the issue. J'onn hadn't said anything, he was busy with sorting the two sets of memories.

"They wouldn't miss me…" Jason/Xander whispered, gaining the attention from the ones with super-hearing and the ones sitting close to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Nightwing asked with a hard edge. Jason/Xander shifted slightly, eyes darting around. He mumbled something too softly for most of them to hear.

"What do you mean they hurt you?!" Superboy growled. All eyes on the room were on the boy now, penetrating and furious. Nightwing clutched the boy closer to him.

"Jay, what do you mean?" Nightwing repeated softly, clearly feeling protective of the boy.

"They…. He's been hurting me since I was little. She always turned a blind eye. I'm nothing, useless." Jason/Xander said in a detached way, sounding broken.

"You are not going back there and that's final. You hear me?" Batman ordered with such determination and finality that Jason/Xander only could nod in response.

"Soo, I'm both of them…Both Jason and Xander…" he said in wonder and changing the subject. Everybody noticed but couldn't bring themselves to stop him.

"Yes, as far as we can tell. Now, what do you want us to call you?" Black Canary asked gently. He actually blinked at that. He could choose?

"Ehm, do you have a mirror?" he asked looking at them. Batman handed him a small mirror, coming from his utility belt. He gave the man a strange look and then looked at his face. It was a familiar, but at the same time not, face in it. It was definitely not Xander's face. It was Jason's, but the eyes were slightly different. He sighed, the choice was obvious.

"Well, I guess you could call me Jason..." Jason replied looking at Batman and gently hugging the arms around his waist belonging to Nightwing.

A few months later a very furious ranting could be heard in Mount Justice, together with the sound of someone pacing back and forth.

"I can't BELIEVE that stupid, idiotic blond BITCH! She's supposed to kill them, NOT fuck them! But NO, she had to fall in LOVE with one!" Several eyes followed the upset Jason, as he paced in the common room. "She's all '_He's got a soul! He's good, so I can be with him, damn the consequences! Stop being jealous, Xander! Don't call him names, Xander!'. _ I fucking told her so! She sleeps with him and whoopsie, he loses his soul! Then he kills Ms. Calendar just because Buffy needs her lover-boy back!"

"Uhm… Red Hood?" Beast Boy inquires softly, gaining the attention of the older teen. Eyes masked with a red domino mask, similar to Nightwing's, lands on the green shape-shifter.

"What?" was the short reply. The others looked at each other, while used to the temper of the teen, didn't want to upset him more. The new Robin (still in training, thus not allowed out on the field), Tim Drake, the little brother of the Bat's sons, stayed silent but moved closer to the middle brother.

"Gather in the mission room. Immediately, Priority Alpha." Batman's voice came over the speakers. Jason huffed angrily as he stalked down the hall towards the Zeta tube room. The others followed quickly.

Batman stood with the holo-screen on already showing pictures of a school and a video from what looked like a museum. Red Hood stopped dead in his tracks, recognizing the motives on the pictures.

"At 0300 hours a stone block was stolen from the Sunnydale Museum, it is essential that you find this before the one who stole it can unlock what is inside it." Batman stated. He got raised eye brows at this.

"You want us to find a stone block?" Kid Flash said in disbelief. Red Hood gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. "Seriously, what's the deal with it? It's just stone." Red Hood raised his fist and brought it down over Wally's head. "OW! Hood, what was that for?" A bat glare from the other teen shut him up.

"Nothing is ever as it seems, especially in Sunnydale. I thought you knew that, Kid Idiot. Well, who stole it and who's going?" Red Hood asked, looking at Batman. Batman started the video, no one was seen on it, the stone just seemed like it was levitating away on its own. Red Hood frowned, as did a few of the others.

"According to our resources it was vampires, probably working for Angelus and Drusilla. I have a recording I want you to listen to as you make your way there. As for who's going; Nightwing, Red Hood, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Artemis. Red Hood, since you know the area you'll be co-leader with Nightwing. Now go." Red Hood wasted no time going to his room to stock up on vampire-slaying ammo, silver blades and stakes. When he was finished he took his red helmet and went to the hanger. The others were waiting for him in the Bio-ship. Silence reigned for most of the flight to the Hellmouth. Red Hood sat looking into the lenses of his helmet, which he was holding in his hands. The others shared glances, silently asking each other what to do. The younger hero would face his past and demons that he weren't ready for yet. Nightwing stood up from his seat and walked over to his little brother, kneeling in front of him. Red Hood looked up into the other's domino mask, both of them silently conversing with each other. Red Hood took a deep breath and nodded to Nightwing, who responded with a smile. Nightwing stood back up, but stayed beside Red Hood. Red Hood looked at the others.

"Alright, here's what you need to know about vampires. I know I've told you before, but its better to be prepared. Aim for the heart when it comes to weapons. Decapitation or sunlight works as well. Holy water works as acid, but it doesn't kill. Don't show mercy on them, they will only continue to kill." Red Hood explained, getting nods from the other teens. "Good."

At Sunnydale High's library a heated discussion was taking place, not knowing that they were observed and tapped by others. Giles and Buffy had been arguing for the last 30 minutes or so. They had argued about the same thing for the past few weeks, ever since Jenny Calendar was killed by Angelus. Buffy was still refusing to kill the vampire whose soul she loved and Giles couldn't bring himself to care about her feelings anymore. He needed her to grow up and take her responsibility as a slayer. She however acted like a brat in the matter. Cordelia had tried to help Giles in convincing her, while Willow was supporting Buffy and Oz didn't say much, but secretly agreed that Angelus needed to be stopped.

"Buffy, this needs to end! You need to grow up and do what's right! Angelus can't roam around more. He needs to be stopped no matter what!" Giles argued with the teenage girl. Buffy glared and turned her nose upwards, looking defiant.

"What do you want me to do, Giles?! I can't kill him! I love Angel! WE could give him his soul back, if we figure out that spell!" Buffy yelled, glaring at the Watcher.

"You should have done your duty from the beginning. The deaths of the victims of Angelus are on your conscience, Slayer. Now it's our job to stop this calamity." A harsh, baritone voice interrupted. Everyone in the library stiffened and looked around for the intruder.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Buffy demanded, almost shrieking. Red Hood emerged from the shadows of a corner, looking quite intimidating for someone who hadn't finished growing yet. His red helmet sending shivers down the spines of the Scooby gang. "Who the hell are you? Some kind of demon biker?" Buffy raised her fists to intimidate the new addition to the library. Giles noticed the red bat on the chest area of the Kevlar suit.

"Are you an ally of the Batman perhaps? The red symbol on your chest resembles his." Giles asked, looking at the young male intensely. Red Hood didn't say anything at first.

"Yeah, however I'm sort of surprised that you know of him or any of us, I didn't think the Watchers Council bothered with humans. Or did you believe that Batman was something demonic? In that case I hate to disappoint, but he's human. Now where are Angelus and his peppy company? Its due time to stop him." Red Hood demanded, his voice losing what warmth it had. Buffy scowled, her hands clenching by her sides.

"And what exactly do you intend to do? Talk him to death?" Buffy taunted, unknowingly getting glared at by several eyes.

"I'm going to dust him, like you should have done ever since the moment you caused this." Red Hood stated with a no-nonsense tone. Buffy didn't take it very well, since there was still a possibility of returning Angel's soul. Buffy launched towards Red Hood fists ready to pummel him into submission. Red Hood rolled his eyes under his domino mask and helmet, not surprised by her reaction at all. He heard Superboy growl over the mind link and the general dislike from the others. Red Hood caught Buffy's fist just as she tried to punch him in the stomach, twisted it and threw her into a book case. She laid there looking quite stunned that he countered her so quickly. Red Hood crossed his arms in front of his chest, taking on a bold, confident pose.

"Who are you?" Cordelia asked cautiously, a bit of awe in it as well. Red Hood mentally smirked at her. Trust Cordy to be the one to ask that.

"Who? Me? Well, I go by Red Hood now. Used to go by some other names. One of the Bat's protégés. But you used to call part of me Zeppo, I believe." Red Hood replied with a cocky tone. The reaction from the Scooby-gang was priceless, their jaws hanging open and eyes widened in shock. Red Hood started to cackle in slightly insane glee, scaring the gang out of their stupor.

"Xander?! How is? Why are you dressed like that?! And where the hell have you been?!" Buffy shrieked, gesturing to him and looking about to explode again. Red Hood glared at her.

"Yes. Halloween. These are my clothes and none of your fucking business, Summers. Did you really think that I would come back to this hellhole, when I had a better chance else where after that stunt Ethan Rayne pulled? I didn't even look like I did before that. So, I stayed with people who I knew I could trust not to kill me. I have friends that care, a father and brothers who love me. That however doesn't mean that I didn't keep track on things going on here." Nightwing came out from his hiding place, gaining a few open jawed looks from the Scoobies.

"Batman decided to interfere based on your lack of process in dealing with this matter. Doctor Fate and Etrigan agreed with his decision as you, Buffy Summers, is a disappointment to the Slayer-line. None of the previous slayers have acted like you do towards your Watcher or your duty. Because of this Red Hood and we are going to stop this once and for all. After we are finished, the Justice League will send their mystics here to seal the Hellmouth and we'll hopefully never see each other again." Nightwing stated as he narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. The rest of the team revealed themselves and Buffy could only stare in shock as they left through the doors to the library to hunt down the vampires and destroy the statue of Acathla.

* * *

><p>Well, that was it. I'll let you imagine how it ends up. After all, its good for people to use their imagination to create their own pictures, stories etc.<p>

I hope you liked it. I wrote this because I have read fics where Xander dresses as Nightwing and Terry, but never any of the other Robins. I have plans on making more YAHFs with other YJ- characters and different anime-characters. However, I do not know when they might show up on the site, since I'm currently studying and barely have any free time to write, thus why its taking ages to write just one little, tiny chapter :S

Anyway, please give me a small review or comment. but please constructive criticism if you must give any criticism.

Until next time ;3

~Coinin~


End file.
